The Reason
by Atra of the Night
Summary: Bakura is going to leave, but there are a few things that still need to be said...Songfic to "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I know the title isn't that good, if you can think of a better one, please tell me!


Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. It deals with various themes that some might not like...

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own the characters. All I own is the storyline. Please don't sue me, I have nothing to give!

Notes: Okay, this story is the first fanfiction I've written in a while, and the first songfic I've done, ever. I hope I've done well. Oh, and if anyone has a problem with hints of a Bakura/Ryou relationship, it is very simple: you don't read. Flamers will be publicly laughed at, and traumatized. Thank you!

****

**The Reason**

The rain was doing nothing to improve Bakura's mood, but he didn't mind. In fact he preferred it. It kept everyone indoors as he stood alone under the maple tree. He needed to be alone at this point. Another good thing about the rain was that it hid his tears. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him cry. Tomb Robber's don't cry.

Brushing the tears away roughly, Bakura whispered to the rain.

"Ryou..."

**_I'm not a perfect person,  
As many things I wish I didn't do,_  
**

"There are so many things I wish I didn't do to you. If I could take back every bruise that I gave you, every tear you shed because of me, I promise you, I would. I know I'm not perfect, far from it. But that's no excuse for what I did to you. There is no excuse at all."

**_But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you,_**

His eyes dropping closed, Bakura swallowed before continuing.

"I have no idea why I...I hurt you. I never meant to. I did it...I don't know why I did those things."

**_And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know._  
**

Bakura ignored the rain as it became harder. "But Ryou, I've got to tell you that...I'm-I'm not like that anymore."

_**I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.**  
_

"I've changed Ryou. I'm not the cruel heartless bastard I was before. I know...I know you'd be happy for me, you always knew that I could change. " Bakura gave a small smile, which almost instantly became a grimace. "And if it wasn't for you, I don't think...well, I'd hate to think where I would be."

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
It's something I must live with everyday,  
And all the pain I put you through,  
I wish that I could take it all away,  
**_

Ignoring the wet grass, Bakura sat down. "I...I'm so sorry Ryou. For everything I've ever done to you. I-I wish I could do something that could take it all away. Anything to take it all away. The guilt...it eats away at me. It eats away at my soul."

_**And be the one who catches all your tears,  
Thats why I need you to hear.**  
_

"I wish I was the one who could wipe away your tears, the one who could hold you as you slept. I wish..." Bakura swallowed. "I wish I was the one who could kiss you."

_**I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
And the reason is you.**  
_

"I've found a reason. A reason for me to change who I was and..." Bakura shrugged, feeling a sob catch in his throat. "I guess it's a bit late, isn't it?"

_**I'm not a perfect person,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know.**  
_

Bakura looked up. The rain was slowing down a little, and the cool breeze of the night was brushing past his pale face. "I can't stay here, Ryou. I'm sorry. I just can't stay here among these memories. I-I have to go, find a new place. I...I just can't stay here. The memories of the things I have done...they just hurt too much. I'm...I'm not sure if I'll come back."

_**I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
And the reason is you.**  
_

Brushing a lock of wet hair from his face, Bakura could feel another sob rising in his throat. "The only thing that's keeping me going is that I know I've changed. Knowing that I'm a better person. And the only reason I'm a better person is because of you, Ryou. It's because of you that I am who I am today."

_**I've found a reason to show,  
A side of me you didn't know,  
A reason for all that I do,  
And the reason is you**._

Bakura stood up. "I wish you could see how I've changed Ryou. I-I know you would have been happy for me. I just want you to know that I only changed because of you." Picking up the white roses that lay at his side, Bakura pressed a gentle kiss to one of them before laying them delicately beside the gravestone.

"My angel." Bakura whispered. "My hikari."

Then he turned and left, vanishing into the enveloping night like a shadow.

OWARI


End file.
